Dreams of the Past
by Halley2011
Summary: The Doctor's life on Gallifrey was simple and simply wonderful. Nothing could go wrong... until the Time War. My version of the Doctor's life  pre-Time War . Inspired by 'The Doctor's Daughter' and 'The Family of Blood'. Rated T for safety; mild spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Doctor Who characters. I wish I did but seriously, that's not going to happen. So anyways, enjoy the story.**

**A/N: I was totally inspired to write this after watching 'The Doctor's Daughter' and 'The Family of Blood' in the same day. The Doctor's vague explanation to Donna about his family in 'The Doctor's Daughter' and the scene in 'The Family of Blood' when he is picturing his future with Joan fit together nicely in my mind. Hope you think so too. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"_What were you talking about earlier, Doctor?" Rose questioned the man in front of her. The Doctor looked up from his work to look at the blonde. _

"_What was I talking about?" He tried to avoid the topic by playing clueless. _

"_You told me that you had been a dad once. You used past tense. Were you married? What happened to them?" Rose continued asking. The Doctor put down his sonic screwdriver and sighed in defeat. He had never told anyone about his past and he was hoping that no one would ever ask. But there was something about the tone in his companion's voice that kept him from changing the subject yet again. _

"_It was a long time ago before the Time War on Gallifrey. I had a whole other life with a family of my own: a wife, two kids, and a house with a white picket fence."_

"_What were they like?" Rose inquired, wanting him to continue with his story._

"_Oh… well… will you look at the time! It's late and time for the both of us to get our beauty sleep. We'll need plenty of energy for tomorrow. Creatures to stop, planets to save; you know, the usual." He stood up from his seat by the main console and started towards the back of the TARDIS. _

"_Doctor…" Rose tried to stop him by calling out to him._

"_Good night Rose." She heard spoken from a distance as a door shut and locked. Rose rolled her eyes and stalked off to her own bedroom in response._

_The Doctor looked around his room as he slipped under the covers of his overly large, empty bed. It had been in their home. He turned over onto his side and fell asleep as a tear fell from the corner of his eye to the fabric of the pillow. He smiled slightly as his dreams and memories slowly took over his now unguarded, sleeping mind.

* * *

_

**Sorry about it being so short. It is just a prelude so the other chapters will DEFINITELY be longer. **

**Don't forget to R&R. I'll be posting the actual story very soon. So please be patient and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All unknown characters are of my own creation. Please don't sue.

* * *

**

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor turned around when he heard his nickname. There was only one person who had ever called him that. He laughed when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and the sweet smell of irises and sunshine filled his nose. When the familiar frame pulled back from him, his eyes were greeted by falling into the deep green seas that were the woman's own. She seemed to stare right through him sending shivers down his spine every time she looked at him. He had never imagined that a woman of such a small stature could ever frighten him as much as this woman did. But still, his fear of her was more of a respect and a love that no other could understand, much less equal. He smiled when the familiar taste of her lips reached his. When she finally pulled away, he spoke.

"You're still calling me that. I'm surprised you haven't forgotten my real name yet." He chuckled as he grasped her hand in his own and started down the street with her.

"Of course I haven't. I just choose to call you Doctor. It suits you so much better." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the statement. The woman walking beside him, Avlynn, looked at him with bright eyes. It had been nearly two months since they had last seen each other. They had known each other since they were young and had grown up and gone to school together, always the best of friends. Just before the Doctor became a time lord with his own TARDIS did he finally realize that he had fallen in love with his childhood friend. He had turned and walked away from telling her goodbye, walking to his TARDIS when he looked back and found her crying. His hearts broke at the sight and he did something spur of the moment, something the he never regretted. He ran back and kissed her. From that moment on, all he did was think of her. He would come back to Gallifrey at any chance that he got, wanting to see her again.

Nearly a year after his departure, Avlynn, herself, became a time lord and joined him in her own TARDIS, going wherever he went and helping him on his adventures. The next time they returned home, The Doctor found himself on one knee, slipping a ring onto her finger, tears streaming down her eyes from the joy of the moment.

Avlynn had stayed on Gallifrey the last time the Doctor loaded the TARDIS to make plans for the wedding. Now that he was back, the ceremony was to take place the next day. The Doctor couldn't be happier at the thought, nor could he be more scared.

The red grass surrounding them seemed to glow even brighter as the double glows of sunshine fell below the horizon of snow covered hills.

"So where did you go this time?" Avlynn asked, looking up at her soon-to-be husband. He looked back down at her with an amused gaze. Oh how she loved to hear his stories. Even though she was a Time Lord herself, she chose not to travel as much as he did. She was more inclined to stay settled in one area.

"Well," he began as he sat down on the grass, pulling her onto his lap. "There was this beautiful planet called Earth. I want to take you there sometime. The people there are called humans. They are absolutely fascinating."

"What was it like there?" she asked.

"Completely different from here." He grabbed her wrists and put her hands to her hearts. "Humans only have one heart on the left side of their chests. Their sun is yellow and their grass is green."

"Green? Really?" Avlynn turned slightly to look at the Doctor. He nodded his agreement to her shock at the fact. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I. That's why I say I'm going to have to take you at some point." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Avlynn smiled contentedly and leaned back against his chest. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. I've been ready for nearly a year now." She looked at him as if he were crazy for having to ask such a silly question.

"Good." The couple sat together in silence for a few more moments until the Doctor moved, pulling Avlynn up to her feet with him.

"Come on. Let's get you home before it gets too late. It's not a good idea to keep a woman out the night before she gets married. People might start talking." He joked, walking back through the paths with her towards her home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I'll update again when I get a review. Just one... that's all I'm asking for. That isn't so hard is it? Thanks! :)**


	3. Author's Note to Readers

To the readers who have decided to follow this story:

Due to complaints about storyline and other issues, this fanfic will be taking another direction in topic.

I was tired of reading fics about 'emo' Doctor and decided to write something about him having a happy life for once.

I am also tired of people hounding me about storyline not following cannon.

This next story will be similar in style and will still use the already posted chapters but will explain something unsolved in cannon.

This story as it is will remain posted for two weeks so as to ensure that the message is received.

The new fic will be under the same name on my profile.

I apologize for any offense this story may have caused anyone and for any inconvenience that results from the redirection.

Thank you for your patience and opinions.

Halley


End file.
